


Living Next to the Killer

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, College-Aged Tony Stark, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mean Neighbor Bucky Barnes, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes, Things Are Explained In The End, What Was I Thinking?, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: 5 times Bucky is mean, unhelpful to Tony, and just stares, grunts, and scoffs instead. Or 5 times Tony believes Bucky to be a killer because of how mean and cold he is. Plus 1 time where that isn't really the case.





	Living Next to the Killer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [与杀手为邻](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905177) by [flymetothemoon16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16)



* * *

 

_** -1- ** _

Tony hurries back into his apartment when the killer-in-hiding steps out outside, but he has no such luck, and instead he is forced to meet the man’s gaze.

“Hi,” he greets meekly, waving. The man stares at him, drilling a hole in his soul, with the pointy and killer gaze he sends Tony’s way. “Nice morning, isn’t it?” Tony continues, sweating through his sweats, even though it is currently about 30 degrees outside.

The man says nothing and moves back inside.

_Okay_ , Tony thinks, and rushes into his apartment, _that was a close one._ Tony so doesn’t want to die by that man’s hands. He has heard some pretty interesting stories about what the man does in his spare time, and he does not want to end up as a trophy on the man’s shelf. No, thank you.

* * *

 

_** -2- ** _

The next time Tony meets the man, he just comes back from grocery shopping. The man is dressed in a thin white shirt, a very tight short, and Tony couldn't help himself, but admire that fine piece of ass. Too bad the man is a secret assassin, or Tony would totally bang him.

And that hair — it is his dream to have long, flowing hair that falls over his face every time he bends over.

The man notices him and grunts loudly.

Time to get back inside. 

Tony runs and everything falls out of his bag. _Shit!_

“Isn’t shopping for grocery the absolute worse!” He bends down to pick up his frozen dinners and drug-induced fruits. The man, of course, doesn't offer to help, but just stares at Tony, as if he is going to murder him any minute now.

“Okay, not much of a talker. I get that,” Tony says again, as he finishes picking up his meals for the rest of the week, maybe longer, if he can stretch it out. 

The man grunts and Tony scrambles back into his shitty apartment.

* * *

 

_** -3- ** _

The third time Tony meets the hot killer-in-training, and of course, there has to be a third time. He is having the time of his life, throwing the party of the century, with the hottest chicks and sexiest dudes.

The _hot_ man knocks on his door, right when there is a warm mouth around his dick. He is too _drunk_ to even know whose hot mouth it is on his dick, but he doesn't really care because it feels so frickin’ good.

The knock becomes more insistent, and Tony has to excuse himself from his hot partner, zips his pants up, and goes to face the _‘I’ll fuck you, then I’ll kill you’_ man.

“Hi, neighbor, you come to join the fun! We have plenty of booze and girls to go around.” Tony struggles to stay put, and has to blink constantly black spots away, but that doesn’t stop him from talking to his killer in every sense of the word neighbor. “Or guys, if you like that better.” He tries to wink but that doesn’t work.

The man grunts and doesn't even offer to help when Tony falls flat on his ass. “Turn the music off, kid, or I ain’t gonna be so nice to you any more.”

Instead of sounding like a total asshole, he has a pleasantly nice voice. Isn’t that sweet? The killer has a normal voice, not a creepy one like in the movies, but then, the man is gorgeous, and not hideous like most killers in those b-rated horror films.

“Hey, ‘m not a kid! ’M twenty-two, not a kid!” Tony protests, face pressed against the hard, cold floor.

The man stares at him and then just leaves. What the fuck is his problem? Tony sighs and someone finally helps him off the floor unlike the asshole psychopath.

* * *

 

_** -4- ** _

The fourth time, and there has to be a fourth time, Tony meets the man is when he runs out of sugar, and just has to ask the asshole for some.

Before Tony even has a chance to knock, the man arrives, a towel wrapped around him, and his hair wet and slick. Hot! That’s all Tony could think about. How can the man be this hot and this creepy at once?

The man stares at him and Tony finds himself laughing.

“You look nice,” Tony says, trying to peer inside, but the hot asshole blocks his view, and it doesn't help that he is a safe distance away from the door. Safety is always important after all. He wants to die, if the man decides to kill him, knowing that he has a good chance of escaping before that can happen. “Having the girlfriend over? The boyfriend? The girlfriends? The boyfriends? The girlfriend-boyfriend? The girlfriends-boyfriends?”

The man grunts at him and then scowls deeply.

Tony so wants to go away. He can do without sugar this one time.

“So,” Tony continues, fidgeting with the small container in his hands, “nice weather we’re havin’?” 

The man never stops scowling at him, and after having enough of Tony _apparently —_ as if anyone can get enough of Tony Stark; the man attempts to close the door, but against his best judgment, Tony sticks his head in. “Sugar? You have any?”

The man looks at him and grunts. Cute. He is back to that. How original!

He still closes his door on Tony’s face and that hurts. Tony massages his cheeks. What a jerk! He walks away, but then the man steps out, in his delicious nakedness — the towel drops from his body and Tony is left to eye his gorgeous long, thick dick. 

_Nice!_

The man places a bag of processed white sugar in his hands and steps back inside, slamming the door. 

_What the fuck is his problem?_ Tony thinks as he walks away.

* * *

 

**_ -5- _ **

The fifth time, and why not, there is a fifth time, he meets the man, he is a restaurant with this _hot, virgin_ blonde; he isn't too sure about the last part, but the guy seems too innocent and naive to not be a virgin.

One minute, he is enjoying a nice little dinner with the guy, tuning out the hot guy when he speaks, and instead starting at his pretty pulse pink lips, imagining all the dirty things he can do to those lips. The next thing he knows, he is lifted up by his shirt by none other than his hot, jerk of a neighbor.

“Bucky,” the blonde protests, and the man softens, but he still doesn't let go of Tony. 

Great, his date just happens to know the asshole! Why is this happening to him? He hasn't done anything to deserve this.

“Bucky, please, don’t _kill_ him!”

So, he does kill people. Hah, as if Tony doesn't know that already.

Surprisedly, the man drops him, like actually drop him on the floor. Great! What a gentleman!

Tony groans and picks himself up from the floor. His date looks at him apologetically before he leaves with the _confirmed killer._

Great! He isn't having any tonight. At least, not any, with hot, perfect blue-eyed, blonde tonight.

He sighs and continues eating his dinner _alone_ all because one hot jerk decides he isn't worth his date.

Fuck him!

Actually, that’s not a bad idea — no, fuck him!

* * *

 

_**  
-+1- ** _

The sixth time, and this is becoming a pattern, one that Tony is getting tired of, Tony meets the man, the _asshole_ is at his door, with a cake in his hands.

Tony warily looks over the man’s shoulders and stares at the cake in his hands. _Sorry_ is written all across his face and on the cake, too.

“You have some nerve showin’ up here, mister!” Tony crosses his arms across his chest and doesn't back down when the man whines. Why should he care? The man has been nothing but mean to him ever since he moves in. 

The man says nothing and stares at him, begging for forgiveness.

Tony doesn't back down.

The man stares at him.

It goes on like that for a while before the man finally breaks the silence that hangs over them like a cloud, ready to burst any minute now.

“Look, doll, I _haven’t_ treated ya right. I’m not fond…” He fidgets around. “I don’t like _new_ people too much. I’m sorry.” He lowers his gaze to the floor.

“Right. And the next thing you’re gonna tell me is how you’ve been experienced on by Hydra,” Tony says back bitterly. 

The man panics and starts to tremble.

“Shit! I didn’t know.” Tony moves to the man’s side, placing a hand nervously on his shoulder, in an attempt to offer him some comfort. It doesn't work. The man ends up throwing him on the ground, like he weighs nothing, but knowing what he puts into his body, he supposes he doesn't really weigh anything. Healthy, at least.

“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to … Are you okay, doll?” the man lets out when he finally realizes what he has done or some shit like that, Tony assumes.

“I’ll live.” Tony places a hand on his non-bleeding scalp. Thank god. “Cake is still good, right?” he asks, trying to break off the tense mood that hovers over them like a cloud. The man— Bucky must love rain. Tony has got to ask him if he does like rain!

The man nods.

“Okay then. Come on in.” Tony gets up, this time with help from the not a jerk after all. “We will eat cake and talk.”

“Bucky.”

“Huh?” Tony says, blinking, and his hands are still in the man’s warm, big ones.

“My name is Bucky,” the man says quietly.

“Okay, it’s nice to finally meet you Bucky.” Tony smiles at him. “I’m Tony.”

“I know,” the man lets out and offers no explanation.

“Okay, so how about that cake?”

The man never lets go of his hand, and that almost makes him blush. Almost, mind you; Tony Stark doesn't blush easily, even if there is a hot gorgeous man holding his hand, offering to share a cake with him.

They step inside Tony’s apartment and that is where killer-in-secret becomes total boyfriend material.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://neenabthurman.tumblr.com)


End file.
